Yin Yang
by LaStoriaDellaAnimeFreak
Summary: "Do you promise you'll be the one to Kill me?" "...I promise." - I opened my eyes and saw the wonderful beautiful afternoon sky purple, orange,and yellow colors swirling in the sky made it seem surreal to me."I'm so tired of this place."I groaned as I sat up on the branch I laid on. Shizume's streets buzzing with night life.Rating might go up. Blood and Lang (Cuz Saru&Yata) HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: You (All)

_"Do you promise you'll be the one to Kill me?" _

_"...I promise." _

I opened my eyes and saw the wonderful beautiful afternoon sky. The purple, orange, and yellow colors swirling in the sky made it seem surreal to me. "I'm so tired of this place." I groaned as I sat up on the branch I laid on. The Shizume's streets buzzing with night life. I wore a white tight, long sleeved, black stripped, crop top, black skinny jeans, black ankle boots that had a two inch heel, and I had on two black and white ear cuffs on both of my ears, a white noes stud on the right side of my nose, and a black belly button ring. I had silver rings on both my index fingers and thumbs, and white rings on my pinky's and middle fingers.

I had curly lightning blue hair that was cut a little past my ears, lightly tanned skin, and pale pink eyes. I jumped off the branch and began to walk along the streets with a careless manner. According to my ex-boyfriends I have a curvy shape and big breasts. I looked around taking in the sights, "This place seems more and more annoying than I remember." I mumbled as I dodged men's hands reaching for my ass. Sending glares their way each time.

I walked aimlessly for a good two hours and it was dark.

I let out a heavy sigh till I heard someone shout, "Yin Kitsune!" I turned around to see men, and one woman, clad in blue military uniforms. "Huh?" I asked. "We are SCEPTER 4, and we are here to take you into custody." The woman shouted. I looked at her placidly, "On what grounds?" I asked, "You are a suspect of kidnapping and murder, and several murder offenses of the first degree in America." The woman stated. Her body was like mine though her boobs were fucking huge! I mean mine are a little smaller but God damn.

I took a deep breath before replying, "If I refuse to go with you?" then all of a sudden they all been calling out their names as they drew their sword, finishing it off with a 'ready'. "I see...Well that makes things more interesting now doesn't it?" I asked as a smirk graced my lips. "Gomen'nasai..." I mumbled as a black aura surrounded me, I saw their faces distort into both curiosity, shock, and slight fear. "I hope you all can give me a challenge." I stated, my eyes glowed white and I smiled deviously. "Fushimi...ready!" I heard behind me. I turned to see a tall, slim man with messy black hair and blue eyes, framed by rectangular black glasses. He wore the blue military uniform and his sword in hand.

I looked at him closely and my eyes widened, "Saruhiko Fushimi..." I whispered and then blocked his attack with a dagger that I hid in my boot, "I would certainly love to know where you retrieved those unusual abilities of yours." He said with a sadistic smile. I clicked my tongue and kicked him in his side making him skid away from me. I looked at the SCEPTER 4 members, Fushimi included. I growled deeply then just said, "To hell with this." and then I had the black aura envelope me and as it disappeared I found myself on a roof not too far from the SCEPTER 4 group. I let out another sigh as I began to walk away only to by kicked off the roof. I landed on the pavement on the ground on my hands. "Don't think you can get away easily." Fushimi said as he charged at me with his sword. "Damn." I muttered as I barely missed his attack. I began to run from him through the crowd. Everyone started to back away making me easier to find. "Shit." I shouted as I just ever-so-slightly missed his attack again.

"Nee-san!" I froze on the spot as I turned to see a 4-year-old girl in a black long sleeved white stripped shirt that covered her hands, a black white skirt that ended a little before her knees and white flat ankle boots. Her hair was wavy and a light brown and ended at her small waist and parted to the left, her eyes were a pale blue and had lightly tanned skin. She had a necklace that glowed white around her neck. Her pale blue orbs widened as she shouted, "Nee-san look out!" I looked at Fushimi how charged at me and I side stepped but he grazed my left forearm. "Tori! Go!" I shouted at her as the black aura made a black Katana in my hand. She shook her head, "Damnit you little stubborn-" I was cut off as I blocked his attack with the Katana. "Keep your eyes on me." He growled. He had on a sadistic smile but when our eyes met his eyes widened and his smirk widened. "Back off Fushimi!" I shouted as I jumped from him to the little girl. "Tori you're such a damn handful." I muttered as I picked her up in my arms and jumped to a roof.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I started to jump from roof to roof at a fast speed.

_"Back off Hikaru!"_

_"Why should I? Your sister's mine right?" _

_"No I'm not!" _

I shook my head as I stopped on a roof top and looked at the now dark sky. I jumped onto the sidewalk that was now empty of life. I looked at the all-to-familiar sign that read: HOMRA. I walked into the bar and all it's alcohol-ish glory. "Izumo-Kun~" I sang as I walked in. The handsome blond bartender (A/N Shizuo look-alike anyone? XD) turned to me and looked at me through his blue shades. A warm smile spread onto his lips, "Hey Nana-chan, What brings you and Tori-Chan to my lovely bar?" He asked as he set down a glass he was cleaning. I walked to the counter and set Tori on the counter-top and said, "I need you to take care of Tori-chan while i go get groceries okay?" He looked at Tori then me, "Alright, come back safely." He said as Tori wrapped her arms around his neck.

I walked out and covered my wound Fushimi gave me with my hand and pressed hard to stop the bleeding. As I walked along the streets I walked to the nearest pharmacy which was thankfully still open. I walked in, the bell informing the Pharmacy clerk I walked in. I looked around for bandages and found some but were on the top shelf. "Do you need some help with that?" I turned to find the tall, lean man that was the clerk. "Please." I said. I felt my cheeks grow hot as he reached over me and got me the small box. He saw my arm and said, "Here, let me disinfect that and I'll bandage it for you." He said. I didn't object as he sat me on a chair.

After that awkward situation with the hot clerk I just left as quickly as I could and towards the nearest convenient store.

When I walked in the bell rang and I started to wonder the isles with a basket. I got me and Tori some bread, fruit, cereal, pancake mix, coffee, creamer, milk, and ice cream. I paid for my items and walked out, waving 'bye' to the elderly woman clerk. When I stepped out the slightly cold breeze brushed against my skin. I started to think back in my life as I gazed up at the sky.

_~Flashback~_

_-17 years ago-_

_I was about 3 years-old, "Nanami! Minami! Where are you!?" my mother was shouting for me. I could barely hear her over the loud roars of the fire that had engulfed my home. I was in my bedroom and held onto my teddy bear a friend had given me. "Nanami, Minami sweethearts- No Let me find our daughters!" _

_"The girls are freak! We have to leave her and Minami!" my fathers voice broke through clearly to my ears. "M-Mommy!" I screamed in terror. "Nanami!" My mother called out. "D-Daddy!" another voice similar to mine called out. "Minami!" me and my mother called back. "We need to go!" my father shouted as I heard my mother struggle to reach me and my twin sister. I got up from inside my closet and held my teddy bear closer, "Minami!" I shouted for my sister. "Nee-chan!" she called back. I walked out of my room despite my door nob burning my small palm. I called her name again, "Nee-chan I'm in here!" she called back. I ran to where the source of voice was. It was in the back room, somewhere me and her were never allowed. "Open the door Mina-chan!" I shouted as I tried to open the locked door. I heard the door unlock so I opened it slowly, the nice cold breeze hit me and blew out some of the fire around me though the breeze pulled me into the room with force. _

_The door shut behind me and I looked to see my twin in the corner crying. She was exactly like me though we were complete opposites. Her hair was a light soft pink/red and her eyes a pale soft green. And everything we wore were inverted._

_ I looked at her and ran to her side. "Minami are you okay?" I asked._

_~Flashback end~_

I closed my eyes and began to walk towards HOMRA. "Hold it right there!" I stopped as I was surrounded by blues. "Again?" I groaned in displeasure. "Munakata, Ready!" I turned swiftly to see the Blue king himself draw his blade. "It's nice to see you, Nanami Hamano, or should I say Yin the Black Fox, 1st Queen...The Black Queen." Munakata stated. "Sir, what are you talking about?" The woman from earlier that day asked. "Munakata, The Fourth King, The Almighty Blue King. I would appreciate it if you would not call me by that title of 1st Queen." I stated annoyed, I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Well then miss Homano, would you want me to explain or yourself?" Munakata said.

I let out a sigh, "Yin Yang...Black and White...Polar Opposites and where everything was created. They are not completely black or white, just as things in life are not completely black or white, and they cannot exist without each other. Years before the 1st king, The Silver King, had been created there were two Queen's...They were sisters and the eldest Minakiri Wakeshima was the Yin Queen, The first Black Queen. The Youngest Sakirimiko Wakeshima was the Yang Queen, the 1st White queen. After that the 1st King was established, the Silver King. And as years rolled by the Yin and Yang queens disappeared into small legends. Though they never disappeared, just stayed on the side-lines watching over their children, metaphorically speaking, the seven colored kings, until needed." I stated calmly. "The Black Queen is known among those who remember is the more dark, passive, downward, cold, and contracting. The White Queen, would better be known to be very bright, active, upward, hot, and expanding." I added.

"So that means...You're the Yin Queen...the 1st Queen?" The woman asked. I nodded and scratched the back of my head, "Though I could really care less about it."

"Is that true?" I turned, wide eyed, to see Saruhiko Fushimi. "Fushimi." Munakata said sternly. "You could really care less about it?" Saruhiko asked. "Urusai..." I said placidly. "I thought you cared a lot about your position..." He started to walk towards me. "Urusai." I said louder. "Isn't that what you told Mina-" "URUSAI!" I shouted as i stepped back. "DAMARE! DAMARE! DAMARE DAMARE DAMARE!" I covered my ears. Black aura started to surround me, "Damare..." I mumbled as I fell to my knees. "You have no right...to talk about her..." I stated. Soon I was staring at his boots. "Then come with us...and I won't talk about her." Fushimi stated.

_"Alright come back safely." Izumo said._

"Hah..." I mumbled, "You really think I would just back down like that?" I swiped at his feet with my right leg and grabbed the grocery bag running past the shocked faces of the Blues. "After her!" Munakata shouted. "Shit." I said as I turned a corner only to be stopped by a dead end ally. "Damn..." I muttered. I turned to see Fushimi, the woman, and Munakata behind me. They must've told the other's they could handle it and head back to their HQ. "Come into custody peacefully." Munakata ordered. "Go eat shit Reisi." I barked. "Nozomi..." Fushimi spoke. My eyes widened, "Urusai!" I shouted angrily. "Don't ever call me that! Only-" "Minami could call you that." He finished for me. He walked towards me and I stepped away. "Nozomi...Just come along with us..." He asked calmly. "Baka! Urusai...You can go to hell Fushimi." I growled till my back hit the wall. "How is Minami?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Does she miss me? Or Yata?" He asked as he got closer and closer. "Rot in hell..." I said.

"Have you killed her yet?" I froze as the black aura surrounded me. "Get the FUCK away from me Fushimi..." I growled. I pulled the Katana from the shadows as he took out his saber, "Fushimi, Ready."

"I hope you're as good as you were back then...No-zo-mi~"

"Saruhiko!" I shouted as I charged at him, dropping the bag and swinging at his head. He blocked it with his saber then punched me in the stomach, I jumped back and held my stomach. Tears were in my eyes, "Fuck you Saruhiko...I Hate you! I hate her! I hate all of you!" I screamed as I stabbed the ground with the Katana. The cracks in the ground all directed at Fushimi. "YOU ALL BETRAYED US! BETRAYED ME! BETRAYED HER!" I shouted as I plunged it deeper into the earth. The tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

_"No matter what, I will always be by your side nozomi..." She said._

"YOU ALL LIED!"

_"I will always protect you." They said._

"YOU ALL LEFT!"

_"I Love you...Nanami..." He said._

"YOU BROKE ME!"

* * *

**Hey!~ Nightmare here, I finished watching {K} in both english dub and sub and I loved it. This idea came to me during Asian History, so yeah. Anyways, If I get requests for this to continue I'll continue it.**

**Bai-Bai~**

**-Nightmare~**


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Memories

_~8 years before~ _

_"Saru-kun!" Minami and I shouted. The said boy turned behind me to see us, "Baka! Hurry your ass up! I'm hungry!" I shouted irritated. "Yeah Saru!" Yata shouted. He held my sisters hand in his as she just giggled at our impatience. Saruhiko sighed and said by to his classmates as he put his hands in his pockets and walked over to us. "Took you long enough." I muttered as we began to walk towards the main entrance of the school. "I swear Saru, I'm going to drag you by your hair if I ever have to wait for you again." I growled. "I know I know..." He drawled. _

_I looked at him as he smirked, "I wouldn't mind your fingers laced in my hair though..." he said. I rolled my eyes, "Perv..." I muttered as I walked side-by-side with him. _

_"Hey Misa-kun." My sister said as she looked at her boyfriend. Yata turned his head to her, his blush clearly on his cheeks, "Y-Yeah Minami-chan?" He answered. "You'll always be their for me and Nozomi right?" She asked. He smiled warmly as he brought her closer to him, "Always...I will always protect you. Nanami too." He said sending me a glance. My eyes widened slightly as I heard my sister's question and her boyfriends answer. _You really **are **the Ying, The White Queen, aren't you Minami. _I thought. My eyes softened and I smiled warmly. _

_A sly smirk appeared on my lips as I wrapped my hands around my neck, "Ugh! I'm gonna be sick with all this lovey-dovey stuff you've got goin' on with Misaki, Minami-chan." I faked dying. Then I stood straight as I felt her fist connect with my stomach. "Itte! That hurt!" I shouted as I wrapped my hands around my stomach. "Stop being an ass then Nozomi-san." She huffed. We all had stopped walking by a park. "Make me Baka Minami!" I teased as I ruffled her hair and ran past her through the park. I heard her chase after me. _

_"Nozomi-san!" She called as I ran. I looked at her and saw her playfully glaring at me. "Yes Mi-na-mi BAKA!" I called back. "Get over here so I can hit you!" She shouted. "Nope!" I began to run faster till I lost her behind a tree. I waited till she got out of ear shot range and began walking along the cobble stone path. I sighed, "Damn that running got me even more hungry." my stomach growled. "nnnnnn, I need food." I drawled. _

_I stopped as I felt a presence behind me. I turned only to dodge a cloth of chloroform from my mouth and nose. "Back off!" I growled as I jumped away from him. "Come back here." He ran at me. "Ying-Minami!" I shouted as I pulled my Katana from my shadow. All of a sudden I felt another familiar presence beside me and a white katana beside my black one now had pierced the man's chest. "Oyasumi amai yume."*** **Minami and I mumbled then pulled our swords out through his sides. He turned into black and white ash, his clothes included, then I set the sword over my right shoulder as I held it with my right hand. Minami just had her pointed to the floor with her left hand. "Gomen'nasai..." I said as I looked at her sheepishly. _

_"Baka!" She hit the back of my head lightly. "I needed you by my side..." I mumbled and chuckled. She looked at me and smiled as she lifted up her right hand and I lifted up my left as we linked our fingers together. We leaned our heads on the back of our hands and mumbled together, "Always and forever, Yin Yang sisters, together..." _

_We tilted our heads in opposite directions of each other slightly and gave each other a close-eyed sadistic smile. "Yang, Black into White, Hate into love, sour into sweet, pain into comfort and peace, and cold into hot..." She said. "Yin, White into Black, Love into hate, sweet into sour, comfort and peace into pain, and hot into cold..." I said. _

_"I'll always be by your side Nozomi...I will always protect you." She said. "And I'll always be by your side." I replied. _

_We put our Katana's into our shadows and went to go look for Saruhiko and Misaki. _

_-6 months later-_

_"What do you mean you're kicking us out!?" I shouted as I saw as our foster mother and father threw mine and Minami's stuff out the door. "I Mean you freaks aren't living with us anymore!" She shouted. Her cold blue eyes bore into mine with fear and anger. Her brown shoulder length hair a mess and bags were under her eyes. "You can't do this to us!" I shouted. I held onto Minami who cried into my shoulder, "What the fuck is your problem!" I shouted angrily. "You're the problem you freak of nature!" Our step father shouted. His brown eyes filled with pure hate similar to my fathers and his black hair messy and greasy. _

_After they finished throwing our stuff they said, "NEVER COME BACK!" and slammed the door on us. "What now Nozomi?" Minami looked up at me and then our scattered clothes, DVD's, photo's, and our two stuffed animals. _

_"I don't know..." I mumbled. "Hey-" "What the hell?" We turned to see Saruhiko and Misaki looking at the scene in pure shock. "What happened?" Misaki ran to us. Saru did the same but to me as Misaki ran to Minami. "The fuck holes kicked us out for no fucking reason.." I growled. The two looked at each other then at us. I held Miami's shaking hand. "Why not live with us?" Misaki asked. "Yeah, we're planning on buying an apartment close to HOMRA anyways." Saru stated. _

_Minami and me looked at them in disbelief. "Really?" I asked. Saru smiled, a genuine smile, at me and nodded with Misaki who smiled at Minami. We stood up and I hugged Saru as Minami hugged Misaki. "Thank you so much..." We said. _

_~2 years later~_

_High school sucks, like bad. "Ugh, Misaki and Saruhiko ditched again." I groaned. "It's alright, I'm sure their going to be fine." Minami said. I glanced at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. Ever since Saru and Misaki found these guys called HOMRA to hang with Misaki has completely neglected her. He talks to her every now and then I (along with the rest of our friends) think they're not even going out anymore. Saru is the same, we started going out a while after we moved into the apartment a year ago. Our relationship was not like Misaki's and Minami's old relationship where everything was lovey-dovey. Mine and his was more...heated? Rough, deeper, and well more lustful Though I was still a virgin, and no God needs to know that Misaki and Minami are still virgins. Sigh, She had barely visible bags under her eyes from waiting for him to come back to the apartment we shared with him and Saru. She barely eats and I was getting worried. "Minami...maybe you should break-" "No, I love him to much to let him go..." She stopped me. _

_I sighed and held her hand, "Alright, just please don't wait for him forever..." I pleaded slightly as we walked along the halls. "Alright Nozomi..." She said as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "I'll always be here to protect you okay..." I mumbled as we got outside to the courtyard to eat our lunch. _

_-Later-_

_Minami was sound asleep in her bedroom as I silently closed the door. I left the apartment to buy some groceries and to get some fresh air. "Fucking Misaki...He just fucking ignores her now? What the hell!" I ranted as I walked along the streets. I realized this part of the city is completely dead. No life in sight and I damn well enjoyed it. _

_All of a sudden I pulled my Katana from my shadow and turned to have it pointed at Saruhiko's neck. "What the hell do you want Ba~ka." I drawled as I made the katana disappear. "What no hi?" He asked with a smirk. "Go to hell..." I said as I turned to walk away only to have him grab my wrist and make me stop. "Let me go." I ordered which only make his grip tighter making a slight whimper escape my lips. "S-Saruhiko! I said let go-" I stopped as I felt my body turn to face him and his soft lips press hard against mine. My cheeks felt hot as he pulled away, "I love you...Nanami.." He said as he hugged me. "Why?...Why don't you both come home anymore? Why do you both just forget about us?" I felt my tears stream down my cheeks. There was no reply. _

_"I'll bring Misaki home soon...We'll talk more later okay." And with that he left down the street. _

_I stood there for a few moments before wiping my tears away, "Yin, White into Black, sweet into sour, peace and comfort into pain, hot into cold, and love into hate..." I stated as I walked in the opposite direction. _

_After I left the grocery store I walked back to the apartment. I really did have feelings for Saruhiko but...I was Yin...I turn Love into Hate...That's how it is. _

_As I walked onto the street the apartment was at I froze in pure shock. No...I knew it...Why was I surprised? I dunno. Why did I care? No answer from me. Why did it hurt? That is a mystery. "Saru?" I asked. Saruhiko turned to me, pulling his kiss from the other girl that was up against the wall with her hands linked with his. Her shirt was unbuttoned and so was his. _

_I felt the anger rush over me as I just hurried past him and walked into the apartment. _

_When I walked in I locked the door and threw the bag of groceries in the kitchen. "Nozomi?" I heard Minami asked as she stepped out of her room. I had the black aura surround me, "What?" I snapped. I looked at her just as she flinched at the intensity of my voice. I didn't care then though. I was angry, in pain, cold, sour, I felt hate...I was as dark as Black inside. "What happened?" She asked. _

_"Saruhiko is what happened...Fuck this..." I growled as I walked towards the terrace doors. She grabbed my hands with hers and linked our fingers together. _

_"Nozomi..." She warned. "Let me see...Let me feel what you feel right now." She ordered. I looked at her since she forced my body to turn towards her. I leaned my forehead on her's as I began to reply everything to her. I let her feel my pain...my anxiety...my hate. She flinched as she opened her closed eyes and stared into mine. "Nozomi I'm-" "It's fine...It's always gonna be like this...I'm The Black Queen...The first queen...I care about my position as the Yin Queen, and I need to realize that I am what turns love into Hate and brings out pain and anxiety..." I stated. She gave me a closed smile, "Alright...Let's leave Shizume for a while...Let's go to Edo for the rest of High school...okay?" She offered. "What about Misaki?" I asked. _

_She opened her eyes, "He'll have to understand I can't wait for him forever..." She stated sadly. "Alright, we'll pack later...We'll leave in the tomorrow..." I stated as I hugged her. My black aura subsiding. She hugged my back tightly, "Alright...I love you..." She said. "Love you too.." I said as we both went to her bed and slept with my left hand linked with her right and we both fell asleep. _

_The next morning we let our aura's engulf our belongings. "I'll write them a note okay. Make sure we have everything." I stated. I began to right the note as I thought of what to say. _

_I placed the note on Minami's door and I grabbed her hand, "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and said, "For sure..." I smiled sadly as we said, "Goodbye home..."_

_~2 years later~_

_"Come now Minami, you didn't really think we could stay together forever. Considering the downfall of being the Black and White Queen's." I stated as I walked towards the door. "Nozomi please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to betray you! Please stay here with me!" She pleaded. "No!" I snapped at her as I turned. "You fucking broke your promise! You promised you wouldn't go that far! That you would remain sane!" I shouted. We had just finished High school last month, two day's ago she did something that we promised we'd never do because of the consequences. "I tried but it was so tempting...The smell of that girl's blood...Her screams so pure..." She and I knew, she began blushing at the memory of killing the freshman girl, ripping her apart then letting her shadow devour the body. _

_"I'm leaving." I stated as I reached the doorknob and turned it. I stopped as I felt a sharp pain in my left side. I turned back to see Minami's Katana piercing my body. "I. Won't. Let. You!" She screamed. I pushed her away and slapped her across the face making her a little more saner. "Listen...Fucking disappear...Go somewhere where I won't be able to find you for a while...After that...I'm coming to kill you Minami.." And with that I grabbed her by her hair and threw her face first into the floor making her go unconscious. I sighed as I walked out the door and let my dark aura envelope me in a dark abyss._

* * *

I let the Black aura surround me and my sword in smoke, "I won't allow you to destroy this city." I heard Munakata say as he drew his saber. "Fushimi, help or stay out of the way please." I heard Saruhiko's step away. "Do you realize I won't allow you to hurt me?" I said as I pulled my Katana out of the ground and pointed it at Reisi. "I'm tired of trying to fit in...I'm tired of trying to be human...I **WILL **bring everyone pain, sadness, hate...Darkness..."

"No-zo-mi~" Saruhiko sang. I looked at him. "SHUT UP!" I charged at him and grazed his arm as he blocked my attack. "Nanami Hamano!" I looked at Reisi, "What?!" I growled. "Come quietly...Or you will be detained by force." The woman said.

"Nee-san..." I looked behind the woman to see Tori panting as she looked at me. "Nee-san!" She called and I felt my sanity and rationality returning and the Black Aura disappearing. "Tori..." I mumbled as I dropped my Katana into my shadow. "Gomen'nasai." I said as I rushed to her and hugged her. "Please don't be so scary..." She sobbed. I picked her up in my arms and looked at Munakata, he looked at me (along with the woman and Fushimi) with surprise, pain, and complete caution. "Let me do something okay...I'll go to SCEPTER 4 when I'm finished, it will only take maybe an hour or half of that." I said leaving no room to argue as I left towards HOMRA.

Tori held onto me tightly as her head was cuddled in the crook of my neck. This girl was fragile and I knew that. Her heart, soul, and body alike could possibly break with just a fair amount of pressure. If I grabbed her by her neck it would snap easily in my grip. That's why I had to do this...For this fragile porcelain doll named Tori...

* * *

**END~ Sorry if the chapters are short I'll try to make them longer. Anyways thank you 44himeka44 for reviewing and Tazmoose22 for adding it to the favorites~ Thanks a lot~ **

**Till next time Au revoir!~**

**-Nightmare**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

~Normal POV~

-2 Years ago- {Christmas Eve}

_Nanami walked along the streets of Tokyo, Japan in the winter. As she gazed up at the city's lights she could see her warm breath in the air. It was nearly 20 degrees or lower. It was snowing and there was ice on the ground. Nanami enjoyed the cold very much. Never once has she complained, truthfully, about the cold. _

_As she walked, the streets were almost empty where she was, the sun was down, and stores were closing. As Nanami was about to head back to her apartment she heard a small voice sing a very sad song that she knew..._

_"Akaku...Moeta...Kokou no hi ni_

_Sotto...Shiroi...veil wo kakete_  
_Hito wa itsuka_  
_Hitori ni naru_  
_Kioku ni kizamu_  
_Itai kurai fukaku_

_Shiroi kono sekai_  
_Sore dake datta_  
_Tsunagi awaseta_  
_Hajimete no iro_

_Kataku chikatta hi wo_  
_Kamishime_  
_Omoi haseta_  
_Inori wa sora takaku_  
_Kizuna wa zero no kanata_

_The voice finished just in time for Nanami to pinpoint where it came from, which was in an alleyway. Nanami stepped down the dead end and saw a small girl that looked like a porcelain doll with rags. She had her knees pulled up to her chest as her head laid on her knees. She was barefoot, the brown dress she wore torn in places, and her light brown wavy hair in tangles as they ended at her shoulders. Nanami began to sing the male part of the song since the girl only finished the female..._

_Koko ni_  
_Ikiru imi wo_  
_Wakatsu imi wo_  
_Owaru imi wo_  
_Nomikomu_  
_Hajimete shiru soushitsu houshin tsuioku_

_Kataku chikatta hi wo_  
_Kamishime_  
_Omoi haseta_  
_Inori wa sora takaku_  
_Kizuna wa zero no kanata_

_Towa ni_  
_Kono mi tomo ni_  
_Chishio ga akai kagiri_  
_Douka kokorone ni wa_  
_Uketsugu hokori sono ai_

_The girl looked up from her knees and stared at Nanami as she sang, she took in Nanami's features. Her long beautiful lightning blue hair that ended at her elbows, her beautiful pale pink eyes, and her tanned skin. She looked at the indifferent expression on Nanami's face and soon as she realized the ending was coming she sang the last part with Nanami with a placid look on her face..._

_Soshite shizumeru_  
_Ima Gone, He has gone_  
_Uta wo sasageru_  
_Ima Gone, He has gone"_

_As the song ended the girl closed her mouth. Nanami examined her and saw she was shivering severely and was so pale white it looked like she was actually a glass doll. The girl, to Nanami, was clearly not Asian so she asked, "What's your name?" The girl spoke in a small voice but loud enough for Nanami to hear and understand, "A-Amity...Amity Vitoria." Nanami the realized the name was French and wondered what a small french girl was doing in Japan. Nanami knelt down in front of the girl, "Were you abandoned?" she asked. The girl merely nodded, "How old are you Amity and how long have you been alone?" Nanami questioned. "Amity is two and thwee qwarters. Amity has bween alone since Thanksgivwing..." Nanami looked at the girl as she shook faster from the cold air. She looked at her quizzically for a few moments, looking at Amity's pale blue eyes before taking off her jacket and wrapped it around Amity's small body. "Want to come with me for a while?" Nanami asked. The girl seemed to snuggle into the black fur trimmed jacket as she slipped her small arms through the sleeves but only ended at the elbow of the sleeves. She held her arms out towards Nanami making her chuckle slightly, "Alright...Let's go." Nanami said as she picked the girl up in her arms. Nanami stood as she carried the girl bridal style. _

_"Amity want to know pweety nice lady name." Amity said. Nanami glanced at her then in front of them as she came up to her apartment, "Nanami...Nanami Hamano, or Yin." Nanami answered as she stepped into her apartment complex's lobby and walked towards the elevator. She pressed the button going up, ignoring the young girl's gaze. The elevator opened up and she walked in pressing the 10th floor out of the 30. _

_It was quiet as Nanami walked into the large apartment with the girl in her arms. She closed the door behind her with her foot as she slowly set the girl down on the couch that faced out the window. The window was basically the whole wall. The view was great as it looked over the city. There was a kitchen by the door and a book shelf taking a whole other wall by the window/wall. Nanami turned on the radio, "_Today on America Love we play a song that was requested by a Mitori Minoya. It's called Peaches by New Heights._" the song began to play the nostalgic song. _

_Nanami walked into the kitchen as she hummed along to the song. She started to make hot chocolate for the girl and herself. Amity just sat there as she looked awed by the large apartment. She snapped out of her trance a few minutes later because Nanami set the mugs of hot chocolate and a bowl of marshmallows on the coffee table. "It's hot chocolate..." Nanami said as she sat down a little away from the young girl, her legs to the left side of her. Nanami put three marshmallows in her mug as she picked it up then brought it up to her lips. She sipped the liquid and felt as it's essence warmed her throat. She set it back down on the coffee table, as she sat back in the couch she saw as the small girl Amity laid her head on her lap. _

_"Is it okay-" "It's fine..." Nanami cut her off. Soon the girl dozed off into sleep. Nanami began to notice the girl looked so frail. She was skinny and her face was slightly caved in. Nanami finished her hot chocolate and dozed off as well as her right hand rested on the girl's hair. _

_{Christmas Morning}_

_Amity woke up on the couch with a warm blanket draped over her till it reached her small thin shoulders. The smell of cookies and more hot chocolate filled the air. As Amity sat up slowly from her side she looked around and saw three colorfully wrapped presents sitting on the table with a plate of cookies, hot chocolate, and marshmallows. "They're for you..." Nanami said from behind the girl. _

_Amity looked at Nanami as she nodded and then walked to the presents. She grabbed the light blue one with a black ribbon. It was a medium sized box and she set it on the floor. When she opened it she found a few large warm blankets with pictures of music notes on it. She went over to the next box that was red and had a green bow on it, when she opened it it was a pair of white and black shoes. The last box was slightly bigger than the first, she opened up the box and her mouth grew into a bright smile of joy. It was a black bunny in a blue silk dress with a large blue bow. It had white buttons for eyes and a white nose. She looked at Nanami and hugged her tightly, "Thank you Nee-san..." She said. "Do you want a new name? Amity..." Nanami asked. Amity looked up at Nanami, "Weelly?" Amity asked. Nanami nodded, Amity thought for a moment then nodded, "I do." Nanami smiled, "What about Tori? Tori Hamano?" Amity- Tori nodded happily as she said, "Nanami is my big sister now!" _

* * *

Nanami from then on taught Tori knew things, seeing her as more than a simple orphan she picked up on the street, she saw her as a blood sister. Someone who was very near and dear to her heart. Soon Nanami came to HOMRA bar, she walked in and towards the bar. "I'm so sorry Nana-chan, Tori-chan left before-" "It's fine...I need you to do me a huge favor..." Nanami cut him off. Nanami didn't spare a glance at the men in the bar, one of which was Misaki. "I need you to take care of Tori for a while...Please.." Nanami said sadly as she handed Tori to Kusanagi. Tori's eyes widened as she tried to grip onto Nanami's hand but Nanami was slightly farther for her to reach. "No I wanna stay with you Nee-san!" she protested. Nanami ignored her and stared at Kusanagi as he stared back at her saddened and shocked. "Nanami, what's going on?" he asked. She shook her head, "The Blue King is taking me into custody." She answered, "I can't take her with me, please Izumo..." She said as tears threatened to escape her eyes. He looked at her then to Tori who cried in his chest. He looked back up to Nanami and said, "You better come back Nanami..." He said. "Thanks Izu-kun." She gave him a warm smile, "Take good care of her..." She said as she turned away and walked towards the door but stopped as Tori shouted, "Nee-san please! Don't leave me alone again!" Nanami's eyes widened then she said, "You're not alone Tori...You have Kusanagi-san. He'll be very good to you. Be a good girl okay..." She had a tear run down her cheek as she turned to Tori and gave her a small wave and smile. "Nanami." She turned to the new voice. She looked at him with cold eyes, "Baka Misaki...What do you want?" Nanami asked. "Why did you leave us like that?" He asked slightly angry. "Because we fucking could." She crossed her arms over her chest, "You better make sure my sister To-ri is safe here with you HOMRA. Or I'll kill you first Misaki..." And with that Nanami left.

She walked towards the SCEPTER 4 HQ. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she continued to walk. "Please forgive me Tori..." She mumbled as she kept a downcast gaze and a hand over her mouth to muffle the cries. She wiped her tears away and composed herself as she saw the SCEPTER 4 HQ.

She entered the building, "Reisi-Kun~" She called both annoyed and teasingly. Everyone looked towards her and had a hand on their saber's. "Stand down." She heard his voice. "I didn't think you would come." He said as he walked towards her, she held her wrists out, "I was thinking of not coming but you now know why I wouldn't do that...considering who I don't want hurt." She stated acidly. Munakata hand-cuffed her wrists and led her through the offices, "How old is she?" He asked her as they reached the cells, "She's around 4-years-old. Her name is Tori...She's my little sister." she said as she walked beside him. They heard a chuckle of amusement after the statement and turned to see Fushimi walking behind them, "That's bullshit...You only have one sister and her name is Minami-" "Shut up...She's not my sister...not anymore..." She turned from him as she remembered the last things she ever told Minami. "Oh did you kill her?" He asked grinning. She clenched her fists, "Fushimi...That's enough." Munakata said sternly making her and Fushimi look at him.

Soon Munakata set her in her cell and she walked to the flat bed by the wall. "Did you know this is where we kept the infamous former Red King Mikoto Suoh?" Munakata said. Nanami caught the hint of sadness in his voice easily, she shook her head, then grabbed his hand before leaving her. He looked at her shocked bu the action as she closed her eyes. She flinched and fell to her knees unconscious. "Hamano-san..!" he said as he picked her up in his arms. "Hamano-san!" He called but she didn't move. The movement in her chest slowing down. "Nanami!" He shouted as he set her on the bed. Her breaths were shallow and her breath shown as if it were bellow 20 degrees in the cell which was impossible since it was only her breath shown and Munakata felt fine. "She's fine sir." He turned to see Fushimi. "This happens when she come's in contact with another's sadness, pain, or anything that causes it in memories." He explained nonchalantly. "It seems she's seeing your memory of the day about 4 months ago...When you killed the Red King." He added as he walked to her and knelt down wiping some of the hair from her face. "How do you know these things about her Fushimi?" Munakata questioned the younger's behavior when the girl was heard to have been seen in the city 2 months ago.

"Because I Love...Loved her once before back when we attended High school. It was a while after me and Misaki joined the Red Clan...She and her sister...They were very close to us but one day I made a mistake and I broke her...When me and Misaki went back to the apartment they were missing, only leaving a note behind." Fushimi stated as he stood up with his hands at his hips and a saddened smile gracing his lips.

"Do you still have the note?" Munakata asked. Fushimi looked at him and nodded. He put a hand in one of his back pockets and fished out the letter from it, handing it to Munakata. "Read it out loud if you want." Fushimi said.

Munakata opened the folded white paper and read out loud,

_Dear Saruhiko and Misaki, _

_We're leaving Shizume, just me and Minami. We can't stand it here anymore, both of you just complete forgot about us now and leave us alone  
in this apartment. We're not sorry for leaving like this. You both brought this upon yourselves. Tell Kusanagi-san and Mikoto we said by and the best of life.  
Minami loves you Misaki, how could you just leave her alone like that? She says you have to learn that she won't be waiting forever for you._

_Saruhiko...I hope you die. _

_Goodbye._

_-Nanami _

Munakata handed the not back to the Younger and said, "What did you two do to them?" Munakata asked. Fushimi looked at his King and sighed, "They said Goodbye in the worst way possible." Nanami said as she slowly sat up. The two looked at her shocked she was awake. "I still do mean it Fushimi...I hope you die." She said acidly.

* * *

**End~ I'm getting a little writer's block here and there but I made it through slightly by rewatching my all time favorite Fushimi and Yata scene. The one where Yata hear Saru saying "Y'know, I can still smell your virginity a mile away." That's in english though. Okay I'm babbling sorry. **

**Anyways I'll work on the next chapter. Till next time Au revoir~**

**-Nightmare.**


	4. Chapter 4: Strain

~Normal POV~

Munakata and Fushimi looked at her, "Oh we both no you love me." Fushimi teased. "Reisi, release me so I can choke that bastard to death." She stated as the dark aura shown in a thin line around her, her eyes glowing black. "We both know why I won't do that Hamano-san." Munakata said. "Then both of you fucking leave!" She shouted annoyed as she laid down and turned her back to them. The two did not argue and left back to their offices were.

"I hope you know she kinda hates you now Sir." Fushimi said nonchalantly. "And why is that?" He asked. "Because you killed Mikoto-san. Someone, along with the Silver king and a certain bar tender, that she holds dear." Fushimi then walked into his office without another word. Munakata stood there dumbfounded, So he killed someone dear to her? He would be pissed with them too, I mean wouldn't anyone be angry at the person responsible for a dear one's death? He sighed, Why would he care? It's not been a few months that he knew of her existence but has only officially met her for more than a few hours. It's not like he has feelings other than a King and his prisoner right? She's just here so she can be judged by the jury for her crimes...That's all...right?

Nanami laid there on her side holding back tears. "How can you do that Mikoto-kun? How can you just die like that? With that stupid peaceful look on your face!" She growled as she kicked the wall hard enough to crack it, ever-so-slightly. She let out a shaky sigh as she slowly sat up we her hands between her legs that were bent upwards. She began to replay Munakata's memory of Mikoto's death in her head. "Wipe that stupid peaceful look off your face dammit!" She hissed under her breath. She hung her head down as she kept seeing the peacefulness in his eyes. "No...You shouldn't be happy...You promised you wouldn't die...not before Minami and me..." She mumbled.

-Meanwhile back at HOMRA bar-

Tori was hugging Kusanagi tightly as she sobbed in his shoulder. "It's going to be fine Tori-chan..." He cooed as he gently rocked her from side to side. It knew all to well that this girl was to fragile for this but also knew why Nanami left her in his care. "Who the hell is she?" Yata asked annoyed as he pointed to the crying Tori. He sent a small glare his way but sighed as he noticed Anna looking at the girl with curiosity. "This beautiful Doll here is Tori Hamano...Nana-chan's little sister." Kusanagi said as he sat her bottom on the counter. Yata seemed angered by the answer, "Bull shit! Nanami only has one sister and her name is Minami!" He stood from the couch and shouted making Tori flinch. Her bangs hid her eyes as Kusanagi shouted at Yata, "Sit down Yata!" Minami was facing Yata as she said, "Nee-san said that Minami was nothing to her now..." Tori had tears streaming down her face. "You don't know anything stupid pest!" Yata shouted making Tori once again flinch.

Anna continued to looked at the crying Tori in awe, sadness, and curiosity. Kusanagi walked from behind the bar and slapped Yata. Tori ran from behind the counter and out of the bar to God knows where. "Tori!" Kusanagi called out then turned back to Yata, "Listen here, That girl has had it rough so be nice to her got it! you Don't know what her or Nanami have been through!" And with that Kusanagi ran out of the bar in search for the missing Tori.

Tori had ran to the park Nanami took her not too long before and sat in a tree reminiscing about that day about a week ago.

~Flashback~

_"Nee-san! I wanna go to the swings! make those kids get off!" Tori complained as she pointed to the crowded swings of the playground. Nanami smiled down at her as she grabbed her hand, "You can't get everything you want Tori-chan..." She said with a motherly smile. "But Nanami-chan!~" She whined only making Nanami chuckled as she picked her up. "You're such a troublesome kid..." She said as she set Tori on a tree branch. "Just because you have power does not mean you can use it whenever you want...It's only when you need it Tori..." Nanami stated. She saw the fear in Tori's yes as she stared at her, "Don't worry Amity..." Her bangs hid her eyes as her motherly smile became warmer, "You're my Tori, my little sister...I won't leave you alone...never..." She held out her arms for Tori and she jumped into them crying into Nanami's shoulder. _

_"The woman Minami you heard me talk about...she was my sister a long time ago but she broke something we promised we'd never do...and now she's my prey...someone I must pass judgement on for her sins." said Nanami, the sadness in her tone completely shown and the tears streaming freely down her cheeks. "You're my one and only little sister now Tori...don't let anyone tell you otherwise..." Nanami said. "I...I Love you nee-san..." Tori said through sobs. Nanami hugged her tighter, "I love you too...Tori..." _

~Flashback END~

Tori pulled her knees to her chest and silently cried.

"Tori-chan!" Kusanagi called out. Anna had decided to help, since having a pretty good idea where the girl had gone. She pulled Kusanagi along behind her. "Anna how do you know where Tori-Chan is?" He asked the smaller girl. She didn't reply just simply point to the tree at the park, There was a weeping bird in the tree. Anna ran to Tori and held out a hand and said, "Tori..." Tori seemed to hear her and looked up, "Hm?" She hummed, "Tori...I'm Anna..." she said, "Come down." she added.

Tori shook her head, "No one like's me..." she said. There was a silence as Kusanagi walked up behind Anna. "But I like Tori-chan...You're mine, Mikoto's, and Nana-chan's Song bird...and it appears that now you're Anna's little song bird too." Kusanagi said as he set a hand on Anna's shoulder. Tori looked from him to Anna. Anna nodded with a small smile. Tori jumped down and walked to Anna, who was taller by a few inches, and hugged her, "Arigato Anna-chan...Izumo-kun..." Tori said sleepily. Kusanagi picked her up bridal style and beckoned Anna to follow as they walked back towards HOMRA.

"Anna how did you know she was here?" He asked. Anna looked up at him, "...She's a strain..." Anna said. Kusanagi's eyes widened slightly.

* * *

**Sorry this was short but I felt it was perfect to end this chapter right here. Anyway's till next chapter dear reader's...**

**Au revoir~**

**-Nightmare.**


End file.
